


The Vastness Of Space

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna gets her first look at the vastness of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vastness Of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, any companion, seeing the vastness of space for the first time,’ at fic_promptly.

Standing in the open doorway of the TARDIS, Donna stares out at the vastness of space; the immensity of it is staggering. All the little lights she can see, and there are way more than were ever visible from earth’s surface, are stars. Distantly she can hear the Doctor explaining that not all of them have planets, although a large percentage do, but it’s as if the sight that’s filling her eyes is somehow blocking her ears. Everything is muffled, drowned out by the pounding of her heart.

It’s not like she’s never looked at the night sky before; many’s the time she’s sat with her grandfather on his allotment, gazing up at the stars or looking through his telescope. But this is different. Space is no longer just a distant spectacle way overhead. Right now it’s all around her; not just above her, but to every side, and even beneath her feet. It’s mind-blowing, and more than a bit terrifying; she hardly dares to move in case she accidentally falls out the door, even though the Doctor assured her that wasn’t possible.

It’s only when she starts to feel a bit light-headed that she realises she’s holding her breath, and she lets it out in a long, awed sigh, breathing in again as soon as her lungs are empty. For a few minutes, all she can do is breathe, in and out, in and out; she just can’t find any words to express what she’s feeling. But she’s Donna Noble, Super-Temp, and words are her business. She’s not lost for them for long.

“It’s bloody amazing! I mean I knew it was big, but this is just… huge! Bigger than huge! What’s a word for ‘bigger than huge’? I know there is one; I just can’t think what it is. Whatever it is, this is it, and then some. Huge plus!”

She’s rambling; not that it matters. Honestly, she thinks she can be excused under the circumstances. It’s not everyone that gets to see space from their doorstep, as it were, so it’s only natural to feel a bit overwhelmed. She wishes her Gramps could see this; he’d love it. Probably be able to point out a bunch of stars and tell her their names. The Doctor most likely knows all of them by name, has maybe even visited them. It occurs to her that now she’s up here travelling with him, she’ll get to visit some of them too and she can’t wait to step onto an alien planet. Where should she ask to go first? So much to see and so little time.

It’ll wait a bit longer though; she can’t tear her eyes away from the magnificent sight before her, not just yet. For the moment she just wants to breathe it in, take in every detail and commit it to memory so she can carry it with her and never forget it, for the rest of her life. So that’s what she does.

The End


End file.
